Containers designed to house powders and other finite sized particulates often require the use of a scoop to remove the contents from said container. Currently, most scoops are stored in an interior of the container, often initially resting on top of the contents of the container, requiring a user to place their hand inside the container to retrieve the scoop. Over time and often during transport, these scoops sink into the container contents and must be dug out by a user. Alternatively, many different scoop holders are designed as being integral to the container or to a lid of the container limiting the scoop holder to just that container.